Recuerdos
by DarkHinata
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Naruto se graduó de la academia, nostalgia y romance HinataxNaruto


**Recuerdos**

Ya era tarde en la aldea oculta de Konoha, el sol hace mucho tiempo se había retirado. Esa noche había luna nueva y como no había ni una nueve el cielosólo las estrellas se veía claramente en el firmamento.

Hyuga Hinata miraba fijamente el cielo, estaba sentada mirando los gigantescos rostros esculpidos en en risco en su lugar preferido, desde la azotea donde se podía apreciar perfectamente los monumentos a los cinco Hokages de la aldea

- "y dentro de poco serán seis"- suspiró con nostalgia

En efecto ya hace casi tres Tsunade-sama había nombrado al sexto Hokage.

¿Hinata?

- Naruto-Kun- Hinata reconoció de inmediato esa voz- sucede algo?

- Nop- sonrió el chico acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba y quedando de pie al lado de la muchacha - sólo me sorprendió encontrar a alguien a estas horas aquí

- Ya veo- sonrió ella- me gusta este lugar

Durantes unos instante sólo se podía oír la brisa y las hojas de los árboles moviéndose por el viento, el cual intentaba votarlas

- Me pregunto si mi retrato será tan espectacular como el del yondaime- comentó Naruto mientras volteaba su vista a los rostros de piedras

- Seguramente lo será Naruto-Kun- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- después de todo, todos creemos que usted será el más grande de los cinco

- Me halagas- rió ligeramente sonrojado el joven rubio- seguramente a muchos aun les cuesta creer que el chiquillo que siempre gritaba que superaría a los Hokages halla sido capaz de cumplir sus caprichos

- No diga eso- dijo ella- suena como si no lo mereciera

- Tienes razón- suspiró él- han pasados muchas cosas desde esos tiempos...

- Ya casi son 10 años desde que nos graduamos de la academia- recordó Hinata- en ese entonces aun era una chica que le temía a su propia sombra

- Y yo un enano- agregó Naruto

Hinata levantó ligeramente una ceja y miró algo extrañada pero sonriendo al muchacho

¿Enano- repitió ella- yo diría distraído

- Bueno...

- También agregaría confianzudo, alocado, gritón, despistado...

- de acuerdo, capto la indirecta Hinata- la interrumpió avergonzado

- Además usted siempre a sido más alto que yo- dijo ella- para mí nunca fue un enano Naruto-Kun

- Se agradece ese comentario señorita Hyuga- comentó él mirándola y haciendo una ligera reverencia a la chica

- Pero que es esto- preguntó sonriéndole Hinata- el gran Hokage Uzumaki Naruto inclinándose ante una simple shinobi

- Ambos sabemos que no eres una simple shinobi, Hinata- contestó Naruto sentándose al lado de ella- ser uno de los miembros más importantes del anbu y la cabecilla del clan Hyuga no te hace ser muy común

- en cuanto a ti- se defendió la piliazul- ser el pilar principal de Konoha no se hace una simple hoja

- Aceptémoslo, ambos no somos comunes hojas de Konoha- concluyó Naruto en un suspiro nostálgico

- Eso parece- asintió la chica de ojos blancos- y dígame, cuando será la ceremonia

- Creo que dentro de unos dos días, hay que avisar a los terratenientes y las aldea vecinas, en fin es toda una lata- contestó el rubio tumbándose en el piso y usando sus manos como almohada

- Siempre pensó que sería más sencillo verdad- consultó divertida al ver la expresión de aburrimiento que tenía cuando hablaba de eso

- Cuando que era un chiquillo sólo pensaba que usaría el gorro del tercero y tendría mi rostro esculpido en ese peñasco, claro que también creí que todo el mundo me respetaría por obtener ese título

- Aun hay muchos que no les gusta la idea que el chico que tiene el kiubi sellado en su cuerpo sea Hokage- intuyó ella por la angustia del último comentario del chico, al decir eso la chica se entristeció

- vamos Hinata, no es para tanto- la animó él volviéndose a sentar- siempre supe que no sería un secreto eterno

- Todo fue culpa mía- dijo

- No lo fue- negó él- en todo caso si no hubiera liberado esos poderes no estaríamos los dos vivos

- Pero...

- Nada de peros- dijo Naruto- y no se te ocurra contradecirme, recuerda de soy el sexto Hokage y mi palabra es la ley

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso- comentó algo más alegre ella

- Ves, te ves mejor cuando estás alegre- ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Hinata

- gracias Naruto-Kun- dijo tímidamente ella

- También es agradable ver a la antigua Hinata de vez en cuando- agregó él mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre la de la chica la cual estaba apoyada en su regazo

- Y también es agradable saber que usted no ha cambiado casi nada desde que lo conozco- dijo ella apoyándose en un de los hombros del chico

- ya también es bueno saber que aunque pasó todo ese tiempo no te dejé de gustar, pero claro eso es imposible desde de todo yo soy fantástico- incluyó él abrazando a la muchacha con su brazo derecho- en ese tiempo era un niñato que no se daba cuenta de lo maravillosa que eras

- y yo no me atrevía ni a mirarte- recordó acurrucándose aun más al pecho del chico

- ahora yo soy Hokage y tu eres la líder del clan Hyuga

- Crees que nos extrañen en el escuadrón del Anbu- le preguntó inocentemente cerrando sus ojos la muchacha

- seguramente más a ti que a mí- imaginó él- por haberte propuesto matrimonio me hice muchos enemigos

- eso es cierto- rió ella- y yo tampoco salí muy inmune por haber aceptado, muchas chicas me odian. Recuerda que eres muy popular por ser rubio de ojos azules

- Que puedo decir, es difícil resistirse a mis encantos- contestó él

- aun me pregunto por qué te quiero tanto narcisista- le preguntó algo cansada ella mientras se quedaba dormida en los brazos del chico

- No lo sé...

* * *

Mi primer Finc o, Mantenme RR por favor, aun suene patético necesito saber si les gustó

**_DarkHinata_**


End file.
